


Silver-tongue (Loki x reader)

by Alice9157



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice9157/pseuds/Alice9157
Summary: This is were I'll be posting my Loki x reader stories. Hope you'll enjoy them. Please feel free to leave suggestions to me as to what one-shot I shall write next.





	1. A play with words

**Word Count: 439**

"Lokiii..." You whined finishing the book you were reading.

"What is it love?" He asked marking the page he was currently reading and then putting the book aside.

"I am finished with the book you recommended. And now I am bored." You told him pulling your legs up to your chin.

"How could one possibly be bored when they are in the presence of the god of mischief?" He inquired with a slightly hurt expression.

"Honestly, I don't know silver-tongue."   
You answered, standing up to put the recommended book in the right section of the huge Asgardian library.

"My dear, are you hinting at something?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Purgatory maybe." You giggled at his frown in confusion.

"Would you mind explaining that praise to me. I am afraid I haven't heard that one yet."

"So we say Hell yeah and Heavens no then there should be a Purgatory maybe as well."

It goes without saying that the next thing Loki did was to facepalm.

As much as he liked to play with words your humour or way of thinking sometimes made him question his decision to court you.

He never regretted it though, he was just between thinking how did I get so lucky and how does she think of that.

Your answer is either being too much with Tony or that you were on Tumblr again.

To him, the worst was when both of these happened.

That day was the first time he kissed you after you've told him a really tiring joke and 'cause he wanted to do it for a long time now.

"Darling, were you on Tumblr again?"   
He asked, running his fingers through his dark locks.

"Yes. But I saw this on Pinterest."   
You giggled at his horrified expression.

"So there are more sites like Tumblr?"   
You nodded, trying to contain your laughter.

"Heavens no!" He examined, albeit he was more on Tumblr than you. He just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"Hell yeah!" You added.   
"So back to our original topic, were you hinting at something or not?"

"With being the god of lies and mischief I thought you would get the meaning behind my words." You smiled at him.

"Dear, I am just making sure that we are on the same page. I am not the person to take advantage of anyone that way. Especially you, my pet."

He walked up to where you were standing.   
"Good to hear that, my king." You smiled at him in a flirty manner.

A/N:  _My first time writing Loki how was it? Did this turn out alright?_

_This is all I have for now. Sorry for stopping in the middle of things heating up. I've yet to finish with the fun part._

_I just thought I'd share what I have as of now with you all._

_I am considering adding later on my other writings with Loki. So this will be short of one-shot, story collection._

_Feel free to propose any one-shots you'd like to be written._  
_I must warn you that I may not choose to do it, but it's worth a try._


	2. The rumours were true

_A/N: The continuation of A play with words. It doesn't really get an ending because me and smut writing isn't happening. It's not like I don't want to but every time I try it turns into something kind of meh..._

_So anyway I am posting this because I just saw Thor Ragnarök and got excited._

He pulled you closer to him by the waist with one hand while the other tilted your chin upwards.

"You look ravishing." His lips hovered over yours for some time until he finally brushed his lips against yours.

It didn't take him long to invite himself into your mouth as one of his hands begun wandering down your spine, making you gasp.

You attempted to battle with his skilled tongue for dominance, but in the end, he won.

His tongue explored your mouth, making you moan slightly.   
The kiss became even more heated after your moan.

Unfortunately, the urge to breath was stronger than the passionate kiss.

"Shall we take this to the sleeping chambers?" He asked, not looking fazed at all.

You nodded, taking his outstretched hand while he teleported you to the bedroom.

"I shall show you, darling what my nickname truly means." He purred in your ear while getting rid of your dress.

He could have used magic as you told him numerous times but he found satisfaction in seeing you so impatient and aroused by his touches.

But even his patience could run thin, like right now. He tore the dress off of your body.

He'll get you a better one was his answer after seeing your saddened expression.

You got over the sadness, upon feeling his lips touch the soft skin of your neck.

He stopped kissing it however for a second until he spun you around to face him.

He lifted you up in his arms and placed you on the enormous bed.

"You are so gorgeous, my dear." Even though you were used to his praises, they still made you feel flustered every time.

His voice always softened so did his eyes when he complimented you.   
It made his words seem even more sincere.

"Darling, don't you think that this is unfair? I am dressed in my lingerie while you are fully dressed."

He hummed at your words in response, unbuttoning his suit agonizingly slowly.

After he pushed the black garment to the floor, he stood up and took off his shoes then his socks and finally his trousers.

"Is it fair now Y/N?" He asked climbing back up the bed.

"It is." You kissed him and run your fingers through his thick dark hair.

He groaned at the feeling of your hands travelling down his muscular abdomen.

"Love, Y/N. Don't." His voice was stern, as he pushed your hands away from him. He seized them down behind your head.

He let go off your hands and took off your bra.

Then his attention turned to your neck and collar-bone.

He left red mark all over your collar-bone. Making sure that they wouldn't disappear in the morning.

 _A/N: I have got too many Loki feels._  
_If you have any requests to ask with him ask away._


End file.
